


black coffee

by toonlink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, One Shot, Viktor is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonlink/pseuds/toonlink
Summary: Viktor is a barista in a coffeeshop who is out of his gay mind when a cute guy comes in.





	black coffee

It was towards the end of Viktor’s shift when he came in. Viktor was busy taking a customer’ s order but he stopped in his movements almost spilling coffee everywhere when he caught a glimpse of his face. A  _very_ handsome young man that was very much Viktor’s type had just walked through the door of the café and was walking towards the counter. Viktor quickly finished the order he was working on and then practically stormed towards the reception before any of his colleagues could take handsome man’s coffee order. Today was not the day to miss the opportunity to talk to a hot guy.

“Hi!” he greeted with a big smile. “How can I help you?”

Now that he was closer he could study the man’s face more carefully. Viktor didn’t mean to stare. He really didn’t. But his nose was slightly red from the cold outside and it was  _adorable_.

“Hi, I’d like a large black coffee please.”

Even his voice was perfect. Victor forgot how to speak for a second but somehow still managed to form a coherent sentence.

“Coming right up! You can sit down, I’ll bring it to you.” This wasn’t usually how things went but Viktor figured it would be okay. It was in the name of love. That’s right. He’d met the guy just a few seconds ago but he was determined that he wouldn’t leave without at least knowing his name. He then remembered that he had forgotten to charge him.

The man clearly seemed confused for a second but he then went off to sit at a nearby table and pulled out his phone.   
Viktor sighed. He wanted to make him the best damn coffee of his life but then he remembered that he had just ordered plain black coffee. Viktor mentally groaned and went to grab the nicest looking cup they had along with the coffee pot.

He poured the drink carefully and went up to the table. He hadn’t even thought about what he was going to say yet.  _Oh god._ The guy was just so pretty. And Viktor was so, so gay. Viktor gulped as he sat down the coffee. He looked up from his phone and straight into Viktor’s eyes.

“Hey um, I’m sorry but I’m very pretty and you’re very gay.”

Viktor felt his face flare up in the course of about 2 seconds when the realization of what he just said dawned on him. He was about to run off and never to speak to anyone again before he heard the other man chuckle and say

“Well, you’re not wrong. I’m Yuuri by the way. Thanks for the coffee.” And then he  _winked_.

 He didn’t really know how, but for some reason Viktor managed to stop his internal screaming and introduced himself. It turned out Yuuri wasn’t only pretty but he was also very sweet and nice to talk to.

This day Viktor stayed at the café even after his shift ended, talking to Yuuri and secretly sliding him free drinks every now and then.

Later he left work with a smile and Yuuri’s number in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rina](https://borntomakelifeandlove.tumblr.com/) posted a prompt in a yoi discord server that inspired this so special thanks go out to her ! :D 
> 
> the prompt was:  
> Character A sees character B on the street and approaches them, stunned by their attractiveness. They want to say "You're very pretty and I'm very gay" but instead what comes out is "I'm very pretty and you're very gay." A is internally slapping themself in the face for fucking up, but B merely flashes them a smile and says, "Well, you're not wrong."
> 
> also pls keep in mind that this isn't beta read or anything i just quickly wrote this in like half an hour to get it out of my system but i figured i'd post it here anyway - thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
